Awakening
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION there is something strange going on with Harry. he is going through changes that are definately not a part of puberty. Poor Harry is confused to what is happening.. but read to find out the truth behind his transformation!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is a collaboration between **_**ShinigamiAlchemist**_** and me. Of course this is with SA so… of **_**course**_** it's a crossover… with HP. Bleach/HP to be exact. This story should be much better with the combined minds of me…. **_**and **_**the genius. Yeah, I'm not very good with story ideas… strangely enough; I came up with this one. But she had many ideas for the actual story. Alright, I'm probably boring you so on with the story! And I'll stop talking now. I ramble… a lot. If you have any ideas or question just review!!!! (or PM me or **_**ShinigamiAlchemist**_**… preferably me XD)**

_The desolate wasteland spread in all directions as far as the eye could see. The eternal night touched the land making the sand a sickening white. A soft breeze blew across the terrain upsetting the sand and the hair of a being that stood on a forgotten hilltop. His pure white shihakushou lay in folds around him and a zanpaktou at his hip. Suddenly, a bright light flared in the sky. The figure tensed and placed his hand on his zanpaktou. He looked up and cried out. Blinding pain flashed through him as he lost consciousness. _

Harry awoke with a start. His breathing was ruff and ragged as he attempted to calm his speeding heart. The dream had been so real. It was too real. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at himself in the mirror. His untidy hair framed his face and a lightning bolt scar adorned his head. _It must have just been my magic…_ he pondered trying to convince himself.

The sun was just beginning to rise so the sky was splashed with brilliant colors. It was eerily yet calmly silent on the block and the shadows were long. A slight breeze tossed around the silver touched leaves and the lush grass. It was extremely peaceful; A little _too_ peaceful.

Harry narrowed his eyes and stared warily at the sky. Something was not right. He gasped and fell back as something went flying through his window and crashed against the opposite wall. Walking over slowly he looked at the arrival. Sighing, he leaned over and grasped the little gray ball of fuzz. It hooted softly and squirmed in his hand. In its beak lay an overly large envelop. Reaching down Harry plucked it from his beak.

"How did you manage to carry this, Pig?" He grumbled setting the owl on his bed. Opening it up, he read the letter. It was from Ron and Hermione.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**It's almost time for our final year! Isn't it exciting? We can't wait to see you! Come stay at the Burrow! It might be our last since graduation and everyone wants to see you! We'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow for your birthday! See you then!**_

_**-Hermione & Ron **_

Harry sighed and opened the bag attached to the letter. It was his books for the next year. _How did Pig manage this one…?_ Grumbling he sat down on his bed. He told them he could get his supplies _himself._

A loud banging was heard outside his door. He froze and listened again. This time a crashing was heard in the kitchen and frantic screaming. Harry sighed and relaxed. The letter had been late. Grabbing his bags he ran down the stairs and almost fell over laughing at the sight before him. Dudley lay on the floor with his legs standing straight up due to the fact his chair had fallen backwards. Uncle Vernon lay partially imbedded somehow in the floor with Dudley's breakfast on top of his head. His aunt however was nowhere to be seen. But, most importantly, the two Weasleys stood in front of a gaping hole in the wall. A large car was imbedded in it and the ceiling looked in danger of collapsing.

"What did you do? And how did you get the flying car back?" Harry inquired. Fred grinned and Ron rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the same one." Harry cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Let's just get out of here before Uncle gets himself out of that hole." They nodded and grabbed his trunk and placed it in the car. Vernon was fuming by now and was desperately attempting to free himself from the hole.

"By the way, how did he get stuck in that hole?" Harry asked as he swung himself into the backseat.

"I don' like 'im." Fred said shrugging his shoulders. There was silence until the three burst out laughing. The roar of the engine drowned out their laughs as it slowly took off into the sky. George leaned forward and pressed a button near the steering wheel.

"To the Burrow!" they all sang as the car glided through the sky.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hm?" The train whistle blew a warning and slowly began to pull out of the station. She was reading a book so paid little attention to Harry.

"Is it possible for magic to manipulate dreams?" she looked slowly up from her book and eyed him slowly.

"I don't know, Harry," she said, "I never heard of such a thing. Why? Are you having strange dreams?" Ron looked over at him and yawned slightly.

"Well…"

"Harry, now that Voldemort is gone, you should not be seeing visions and such."

"Yeah… it's not the same though. This time it's always about this strangely dressed guy in a desert…"

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly, "you better not be talking about me…!" Harry thought back to the time Ron's family went to Egypt. Of course he would think that.

"No, he's more…" the trio turned as the compartment door slammed open and some unwanted guests walked in. It was strange just seeing two. But, it was still plain old Malfoy.

"Is the little Potter having nightmares?" he cooed then burst out laughing. Harry frowned and Ron slowly drew out his wand.

"Shut it, or I'll hex you," Ron growled.

Harry crossed his arms and muttered. "I'll send a Cero through your throat, Malfoy."

They all blinked and looked at Harry with strange looks on their faces. Hermione was the one to speak first. "What's a Cero, Harry?"

Harry paused and gained a confused look on his face. "I don't know. I just said that without thinking. It feels like I've said that before, but I can't remember ever saying that. I don't even know what in Hueco Mundo I'm talking about."

There was a pregnant pause before Ron spoke this time. "Hueco Mundo?"

Harry slammed his head against the glass of the window. Malfoy left muttering something about not wanting to catch the crazies.

Hermione smiled. "That was an excellent ruse, Harry. I didn't know you can act."

Harry scowled. "I can act very well, thank you very much. But for your information that was not an act."

Ron and Hermione could only stare at him.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_A giant cat prowled the bleached sands beneath the sky of the endless night. Stark white flesh of an unknown beast dripped from its gapping maw, having been ripped from the creature lying before the large cat. Satisfied in its meal, it continued to eat. A man suddenly appeared dressed in foreign white clothes. Speaking to him, he offered the creature great power, but the creature was hesitant to take the man's offer. After some thought, the beast decided to accept._

_There was a flash and the scene changed. Instead of unending sand, there was a large shadowed room with whitewashed walls. The man stood before the creature with a glowing object in his hand. Placing the sphere against the cat's head, it was absorbed into his pale armoured skin. Waves of agony coursed through his body, making him collapse to the ground. Trembling, he watched as his skin bubbled and writhed. To what seemed an eternity, he slowly transformed. His mind fuzzy with pain, the moments blurred until he could not remember what happened. When the pain subsided, he became aware of the new power that surged through him. He smirked, slowly climbing to his feet. He curled his hand into a fist, becoming used to his new humanoid form._

_He pointed his hand at the far wall. A mass of energy formed, visible and swirling around his outstretched hand. Exploding outward, it sped towards the unyielding wall. The wall disintegrated, sending dust and shards of stone flying. When it settled, he gave a cocky grin and clenched his fist. "I could get used to this."_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He raised a hand and rubbed it across his eyes. It was another one of those confusing dreams. He had been experiencing them every night since the summer had started.

Throwing the covers from his body, he stumbled from his bed. Entering the bathroom, he frowned into the mirror. Was it just him or was his face changing? He brushed it off, thinking that it may just be puberty. Good thing too, he had finally gotten his growth spurt. Standing at 5'11, he was finally taller than Hermione instead of being just as tall as his bookish friend.

He might as well get ready for the day. He grimaced. He had potions first thing. Even with Snape gone, it still wasn't his favorite class. He wasn't looking forward to the class at all.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Harry sat staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed. He didn't want to be here. He _really_ didn't want to be here. Why should he stay there? In fact, if he didn't want to be here, they couldn't keep him here. He should just stand up right now and walk through the door.

"Harry? What are you doing?"'

Said boy blinked and looked down. Since when had he stood up? He shook his head and sat down. "Nothing, Hermione. Sorry. What potion are we doing today?"

Hermione eyed him before answering. "It's a mildly caustic potion used as a stain removal. It's not overly dangerous, but you still wouldn't want to get it on your skin."

Harry snorted. "They would actually trust a room full of Slytherins with a caustic potion?"

Hermione gave a worried look over to the Slytherins. They looked a little murderous. "Harry, you should know better. "

Harry snorted again and uncrossed his arms. "Whatever. Let's just get started with the potion."

Hermione stood up to retrieve the potion supplies while Harry set up the cauldron. Together they prepared the ingredients, working on their potion.

Awhile later, most in the class had finished the potion, the concoctions bubbling away in the cauldrons. Harry looked up when he felt a spell being cast. He narrowed his eyes. Spells were not supposed to be used during potion's class. He whipped around though when Hermione gave a startled cry. Their cauldron was wobbling precariously on its stand. As he watched, it fell over in slow motion, emptying its contents and splattering the acid green liquid onto his robes.

Hermione cried out. "Harry! Take your robes and shirt off before it soaks through to your skin!"

Quickly and carefully so he didn't touch the potion, he ripped off his robes and pulled off his shirt. He ran his hand over his stomache checking to make sure none of the potion had gotten on to his torso. The room was unnaturally silent. Harry ignored the class and banished the spilled liquid.

He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the now clean table top behind him. He was suddenly swarmed by Gryffindor girls and most of the Slytherin girls, hearts in their eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Some random girl giggled. "I didn't know you worked out, Harry."

Harry smirked at them all, "It must be all the Quidditch during the school year and hard labour I did over the summer." All the girls around him swooned.

Hermione herself seemed a little dazed. "You sure have grown up, Harry, since we were in 1st year."

Harry grinned at her. "Of course, I'm not 11 anymore. Mind conjuring me up a shirt? Much as I like going shirtless, I don't think the staff will appreciate it."

Hermione hesitantly pulled out her wand and conjured up a white buttoned up a shirt. Harry grabbed it and slipped it on, but didn't button it up. Even when they left class, he still didn't button it up.

Girls, and a few guys, stopped in the corridors as Harry walked by. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag slung over his shoulder.

**I have the worst Block ever. Any ideas? Of course my partner isn't here now and I have the story on my computer… so it's all up to me to post it and all. (I am not going to email it to her… MINE. XD)**

**Please give me some ideas and tell me what you think! (hint hint) Oh! And if she decides to post this story as her own… don't read it (mine) XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'd appreciate it! (Me… not her…. ME ;D)**

**I'll stop talking now because… long author notes are highly over rated… and no one cares to read them most of the time. Thanks for reading and if I get reviews I will update faster!!!! Ja ne!**

**(Obviously Hina hasn't her cookie yet … she's been gone awhile XD) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Shinigami: The possessiveness really wasn't needed, Asuki-chan. But whatever. I'm gunna remind you again that since this is a collaboration; don't post chapters until I give the OK! Sheesh… You were too hasty with the last chapter. But anyways, just so you all know, the Slytherins might get picked on by the other students, unfairly I might add, but it's the way things are. I happen to like Slytherins just so you all know, I'm Slytherin myself. And as for Malfoy being there, well, it's because we wanted him to be there. So naaaaaagh (sticks tongue out childishly)_

_Asuki: Nani? Argh… dobe :p Yeah, whatever. Haha… _technically_ it's my story. I came up with the idea and started it. Ha! Hahahahahahah!!!*cough cough* never mind ;D Gomenasai! I have a writer's block and lost my mind… (Fine! I lost it awhile ago *crosses arms* don't rub it in.)So here's our story that took so long to post cause of heeeeer *rolls eyes* Hehe… but it's finally here! Your welcome ^.^ (gomen ne onee-sama!)_

_Shinigami: and who was the one who gave you so many ideas? I was the one to come up with who Harry would be… so naaaaaagh (sticks tongue out at you) and _I'm _the dobe? Uh huh… suuuure… if you say so chibi-chan._

_Asuki: __WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT SHE LOOKS LIKE A KINDERGARDEN DROPOUT???!!!! I'M NOT A CHIBI, BAKA!!!_

_Shinigami: Well, considering you just spelled kindergarten wrong…._

_Asuki: Eh? Oh… WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING *pouts* … btw… where is this conversation going?_

_Shinigami: You were the one who freaked out. __**And a note to the readers! The rating has been changed to T because of Harry and Grimmjow's potty mouths!**_

**Chapter 2**

Of course, Harry's new found cockiness would get him into trouble. Actually, it looked like it had the potential of getting him in to a lot of trouble, not to mention frequently. He, however, didn't seem to care. In fact, Harry sat there having a battle of wills with none other than McGonagall, who had decided that even though she was Headmistress she would continue to act as Transfiguration Professor until a suitable replacement could be found.

His posture implied his new found appeal of attention. He sat with his hands casually laced behind his head, and his feet were upon the table. His obvious display of unbuttoned shirt and lack of robe were vying to her, especially since he didn't seem to care in the least.

"Potter, Button up your shirt and clean up your act!" McGonagall commanded him crossly. He shrugged his shoulders and threw her a cocky grin that caused several girls in the class to swoon. McGonagall scowled and crossed her arms. After several minutes of trying to get Harry to comply, but failing, she turned and walked to the front of the room.

"As I was previously saying before I was… _interrupted_," she glared at Harry who just threw her another smug grin, "we will be learning the art of Animagus Transformation. Our resident Potion's Master, Professor Slughorn, was kind enough to provide us with a potion. With it you, as well as everyone else in the room, will be able to see what your Animagus form will be. Now, the potion is only so that you will know what your animal is and to get a feel for it. After the potion wears off, you will still have to go the long way of earning the full transformation." She pointed towards the vials of potion that were on her desk. "You will go one at a time, going by rows. So, then Mr. Longbottom, if you will."

A tad nervously, though with more confidence then the boy had ever had in the past, Neville approached McGonagall's desk and picked up a vial. Moving so that he had some space, he uncorked the vial and drank it down. Dropping the vial, it rolled away, unshattered through a spell placed on the normally fragile glass. The entire class plus professor watched at Neville shivered and his body started to morph. A look of discomfort passes over his features, but the students were relieved to see that there was no pain present. They didn't want to have to experience pain for their transformations.

When Neville's image finished morphing, in his place stood a large lion, his fur was the same colour as his blonde hair. The lion, Neville, shook his dark coloured mane and growled softly. The students could only blink owlishly at the boy-turned-lion. _Neville Longbottom_ was a _lion_ animagus. Hermione smiled. "I'm happy for Neville. He really is brave and noble; he just needed to gain some self-confidence. Maybe his form will help."

Harry snorted and watched, bored, as the lion stared at the students with blue-coloured eyes, unusual for the giant cat, but the same colour as Neville's eyes. Suddenly, the lion started transforming back into Neville. When it was over, he gave a brilliant smile. McGonagall nodded and gave the teen a small smile. "Good job, Mr. Longbottom. Next!"

Harry yawned and stared up at the ceiling. This was boooooring. Ya know, what he wouldn't give to find a nice warm patch of sun and curl up to take a nap. That sounded really nice as opposed to being in this cold, drafty, castle of a school. Kami knows he couldn't get enough sun in the freakin' unendless night of Kami-forsaken land known as Hueco Mundo. Now, if he could just figure out what Hueco Mundo _is_ it would be all good.

But, that patch of sunshine was really starting to sound nice, except that Gin-teme would probably go and tease him about it, the freakin' kitsune. Okay, he was really starting to question his state of mind right about now. Cero? Kitsune? Kami? Hueco Mundo? Gin? Where was all of this stuff coming from? Seriously, though, people already thought he was insane enough as it is.

But, that nice patch of sunlight was really calling for him. It was goin', "Here, kitty, kitty. Here, kitty, kitty. See how all warm I am? Wouldn't you like to jus' lay down and-"

"Harry! Stop daydreaming! Ron's turn is up next! It will be your turn soon." Harry blinked to find Hermione whispering harshly at him. He scowled. "Che… whatever." He lowered his arms from his head and stuffed them into the pockets of his trousers. He did, however, watch as Ron grabbed a vial with a grin and drink it down. He watched, disinterested, as the red haired teen shrunk as he transformed. He was about to look away when he heard sniggering coming from the students who had stood up to see what had happened to Ron. A little curious, he hopped up on the desk and looked down to where Ron was. He blinked before a wide grin spread across his face.

A giant fuzzy tarantula was quickly running in circles. If you asked Harry, it looked like the thing was freaking out. Harry's grin widened. So, Ron was a spider, eh? Oh, the irony. He twitched slightly, watching the spider run itself dizzy. He froze slightly and his body tensed. He frowned. He twitched slightly again and muttered, "Must. Restrain. Must. Not. Pounce. On. Fuzzy. Moving. Object."

The students around him all shot him strange looks, but Harry was too busy staring at the Ron-turned-spider to care. Suddenly, he tensed. If he had a tail, it would be most surely be quivering behind him. He grinned in a somewhat feral manner and was prepared to pounce, except that Ron suddenly transformed back to human. Pouting, and somewhat put off that his target had disappeared, Harry slid off the desk and returned to his seat.

Ron, sat on the ground as white as a sheet. "A spi-spider… why did it have to be spiders? Why couldn't it have been butterflies? Even _that_ would have been better."

There was a mixture of sympathetic looks and sniggers from all over the classroom. Ron stood up shakily and returned to his seat. Hermione sent him a sympathetic look before making her way up to McGonagall's desk to get the potion. She paused momentarily before downing the concoction with a grimace. When it came into effect, she began to morph and shrink until a black cat sat where the brown haired girl had previously been standing. It sat completely still for a moment, as if it were in shock, before standing up and striding over to the seat next to Harry. Jumping onto the chair, it sat down and waited for the transformation to wear off. Harry looked down at the cat and snorted. It was a cat… but still acted like Hermione.

When Hermione's transformation wore off, Harry stood and made his way over to the professor's desk to grab a vial. He stared at it with a bored look on his face before putting the vial to his lips. Well, here it goes. He quickly swallowed the thick liquid and made a face. Ugh… what was in that thing? Actually, he really didn't want to know.

An uncomfortable feeling crept through his body for split second, before it changed. A grin spread over his face as the feeling of _rightness_ spread through him. There was no other way to put it.

Harry felt an immense power rise within him, but he repressed it, somehow knowing it would be highly destructive if released. Stretching, he knew that the transformation was complete. The first thing he noticed was the white armour that encased his still humanoid form. His legs, however, were oddly shaped, like that of the hind limbs of a giant cat. He even had black coloured paws. He gave a feral grin and clenched his claws, sharp nails pressing against his tough skin. What got him, though, was the perfect hole that passed through his stomach. It was odd, but, somehow, it felt normal. A thick scar marred his otherwise perfect image, but he knew it had meaning to it, if he could just remember what it was.

From the students' perspective they could see features Harry couldn't or hadn't noticed. Features like the long mane of hair, the long mane of_ blue_ hair. His ears had elongated and had blue fur covering the entire appendages. Adorning his forehead was a circlet of the same armour encasing his body. It resembled a white crown. They also noted the thin, whip-like tail that swayed lazily behind him.

There were murmurs of confusion among the seated students. What was Harry? What was up with the hole? He didn't look like an animal, even if he did have a few animal attributes. What was he?

Suddenly, Harry started transforming back. He growled. He didn't want to turn back. He crossed his arms and huffed when he stopped morphing. McGonagall was sparing at him. "What were you, Mr. Potter? I've never seen that animal before."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. Finally, he gave a grin and said only one word. "Pantera."

Hermione frowned. "'Panther'? That didn't look like a panther."

Harry shot her an annoyed look. "Actually, I would prefer 'leopard king'." Blank glances fell on him and he shrugged them off with annoyance.

"Wipe off that drool and close your mouths," he growled, "it makes you look dumber than a low-level Hollow." Their glances turned to one of confusion before looking away. Harry walked back to his seat and watched as Malfoy took his place at the front of the room. He smiled smugly and drank the potion quickly. His form writhed as the transformation took place. He shrunk and when he was visible again, Harry, Hermione, and Ron burst out laughing with several other Gryffindors and even some Slytherins. He was a ferret.

"Well, Malfoy, That's where you belong…below me," Harry said after walking towards him and leaning over. Malfoy could only glare.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Do you think there is something wrong with Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked her companion. Ron glanced at her over his shoulder and sighed.

"Well… yeah. I'm glad it wasn't just me..." Ron said slowly and uncertainly.

"As friends, it's our job to find out what!" Ron nodded even slower this time.

"Okay…"

"Come on Ron…"

Ron hesitated, but followed after a short pause of hesitation. Together, the pair made their way into the common room where Harry was resting. They entered to find the teen lying on a couch, staring up at the ceiling. Hermione blushed at Harry's bare chest, but cleared her throat.

Harry looked over as his two friends entered.

"What do you want?" he asked looking away again.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione glanced at Ron and knelt down beside him.

"What are you doing to yourself? What's going on, Harry? Please tell us. We're your friends." Harry scowled and sat up.

"Leave me alone, will you?!" he shouted, startling them.

"H-Harry...?"

"I don't need your help, alright! I'm fine; I don't need you worrying about me like that! Leave me alone!" he shouted standing up. He stomped out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked looking at where he disappeared in astonishment.

Harry stomped into the boy's dormitory slammed the door. Luckily, it was empty so he fell limply into his bed. Sighing he ran his hand other his torso.

"Dammit!" he cried placing his arm over his eyes, "What's happening to me? I can't stop these changes… I don't even know what the hell these changes are! Che… I'm starting to think this isn't puberty…" He paused and sat up slowly, examining himself. He looked a lot different than when he left the Dursely's. His hair wasn't black anymore, but had lightened and gained more of a blue tinge to it. Many had brushed it off as him dying his hair, but he knew better. His eyes had become thinner and more at a slant, being oriental in appearance. Also, his cheekbones rose higher on his face along with a longer more prominent nose.

"Ah, I barely look like myself." He put down the mirror and stretched himself out across the bed. He rubbed the top of his head and groaned.

He suddenly froze. "I feel like a freakin' cat! All I'm missing are the ears and tail!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Harry stalked down the corridor. He felt a pull and was following it. All without trying to alert the others to what exactly he was doing, of course. He felt this strange hunger type feeling occupied by a pull. Being curious – again with feeling like a cat! – he followed the feeling to see where it lead him.

While he was on his quest, Ron and Hermione followed behind him. It was annoying, but he couldn't just tell them off… again. Now, what was this feeling? It was starting to get irritating. He wanted to find out… No, he _needed_ to find out what it was.

Almost growling and on the prowl, he came upon Malfoy. He tried to just brush past him and keep going, but the blonde stopped him. He smirked and, obviously thinking of the Transfiguration class and Harry's strange animagus form, said, "Yo, kitty," to try to get a raise out of him.

Harry froze and something in his mind slid into place. His vision blurred and suddenly the scenery changed.

"_Yo, kitty." A blue-haired Arrancar stopped and turned slightly with his hand placed in his pocket. He exhaled and glared at the man who appeared out of the shadow._

"_Shut the fuck up, bitch," he growled looking away. _

"_Maa, Maa…" he smiled placing his face inches away from the other, "must ya use s'ch foul language?" The Arrancar thought it over for a fraction of a second before returning the grin._

"Hell_ yea." The man exhaled and leaned back._

"_Maa, maa…"_

"_Shut up, Gin," he said swinging his arm in agitation. Gin laughed and crossed his arms and watched the pissed off kitty._

"_I jus' came ta tell ya tha' Aizen-sama wanted ta see ya." The Arrancar blinked quickly and turned around walking away._

"_Kuso… tell 'im to fuck himself…" Gin suddenly appeared before him with a slightly dark expression on his face, the creepy grin still on his face, though more pronounced. He responded by placing his hand on his zanpaktou. Gin responded likewise opening his eyes slightly._

"_Ya don' wan' ta take mah lightly, or ya will die."_

"_What is this," a cool voice asked from the shadows. The blue-haired Arrancar tensed at the familiar Reiatsu._

_The voice continued. "Is this disloyalty?" The Arrancar turned around and removed his hand from his zanpaktou reluctantly._

"_No, Aizen-sama."_

Harry growled as his vision once more blurred before clearing. That blue-haired Arrancar – whatever that was – was definitely him. What the fuck was happening to him! It was starting to really piss him off! With a loud growl he slammed his fist into the stone wall beside him. The stone crumbled beneath his fist and created nice sized crater.

A tentative voice called from nearby. "Ha-harry?"

He growled again and snapped, "What?!"

Hermione shrank back. "A-are you o-ok?"

Harry looked ready to punch the wall again. "No! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me!"He stormed off. "Leave me the hell alone!"

Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy seemed all too ready to do just that. Malfoy especially was eyeing that nice sized hole in the stone wall.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_Ok… I still think this is kinda short, but here's the next chapter you have all been waiting for! Make sure you check out AsukiElric's other stories as well as mine (ShinigamiAlchemist)!_

_Asuki: Oh, onee-sama!!! ur soo nice! *proud of self*_

_Shiningami: As i sit here and watch her type this i give her an odd look... and it smells like she farted. And she'll kill me if i post it like this... teehee_

_Asuki: HELL YEA! ur soo mean . *cries* hmph. too bad if i try to kill u... ull kill me back. o.o scary. u guys r luuucky. she scares me... eeps. she will hurt me for changing this, ne onee-sama?_


End file.
